The Phantom Raven
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: What happens when a raven and a phantom swap places? A cross over of my own stories 'Black Phantom' and 'The Raven and the Dove', having read the stories is highly recommended for understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed and pulled his shirt off as he shut the door behind him with his foot, his wings folding out of his back once the shirt was off. From the sitting room Kaito craned his neck. He had been sat on the couch with his own wings wrapped around him, Kaito having worn a shirt with slits in the back,<p>

"Long day?" He asked, closing the Lupin book he had been reading  
>Shinichi nodded as Kaito walked over to him "Yeah, you could say that," He said rubbing his neck to work the stiffness out of it "I guess I'm just overworking myself with these case files…"<p>

Kaito snaked his way very to Shinichi, rubbing his hand up Shinichis bare chest while grinning at him, "Well, your overdue for some fun then aren't you~"

* * *

><p>Kaito leaned over the edge of the building as he looked out with his binoculars, Shinichi keeping hold of his almost horizontal cousin by his shoulder,<br>"Kaito, your going to fall if you keep doing that,"  
>"Ah, but you wouldn't let me would you!" Kaito chirped, making Shinichi huff and look away,<p>

Kaito chuckled but stood up straight, vanishing the folding binoculars into one of the KID costumes countless pockets.  
>"Nakamori's got the main entrance under tight security, as usual, but I spotted a small ventilation shaft up at the top of the building a few weeks ago, I don't think it's guarded…"<br>"Hakuba isn't involved is he?"  
>Nope, gone back to England for a bit."<p>

Shinichi nodded, thinking over one of the many plans they had put together in preparation for this heist. The target was a topaz called 'The Blue Star', a gem said to bring odd actions out of its owners. Well, it was vague enough to make it a contender for Pandora…

"Right, I'll go over first and if the coasts clear you follow," Shinichi said, stepping off the roof and into his role as Black Phantom. The glider snapped open and he travelled through the air effortlessly, easily sneaking over the heads of the guards who where too busy guarding the doors. He pulled up and landed softly on the ledge then set to work on the grate.

The lock was old and came off easily and soon Phantom was signalling to KID as he pushed the cover somewhere out of the way. KID soon landed behind and they wordlessly slipped into the shaft, Phantom going first. They glanced through the other covers they passed as they went to make sure they where going the right way, Phantom doing it mainly as KID's white suit was at a higher risk of being spotted.

Eventually they found their aim, a display box at the edge of a room filled by the taskforce. Inside it, on a red velvet cushion, a large topaz sat innocently, its surface a cool ice like blue.

Phantom carefully turned back to look at KID, neither making a single noise. KID looked down at a watch…'borrowed' from Hakuba some time ago, and held up fiver fingers, counting down to the exact moment. The very instant KIDs index finger began to curl, Phantom dropped a small capsule through the grid which upon impact with the ground exploded into a large cloud of smoke. Phantom leaped down quickly and moved up to the stand, already having memorised exactly where it was. He pulled out some sheets of a sort of sticky paper and carefully placed it over the glass.

He moved back and hid away as the smoked began to clear and the taskforce looked at the box. On it, as far as they could see, as a note thanking them for the gem and behind it was an empty display box. As usual, anger blocking his judgement, Nakamori ran out full speed after the two dummies he had just spotted out the window.

Once they where both sure that the last man was far away enough, Phantom walked out from behind hi hiding spot and KID jumped down to meet him, wrapping an elastic band around some controllers sticks that would mean the dummies would now keep moving forwards. Phantom grinned at KID then peeled off the paper from the box, showing it to be simply an image of an empty box. The only reason the note had been added was so that they didn't notice that they couldn't see the other side trough the glass.

The lock was soon opened and Phantom reached down to grab the gem, holding it tightly in his gloved hand. As he pulled it out he moved the gem into the moonlight and the two of them stared at it intently. Then, a faint glow came from the centre and they both felt their hearts pick up in speed. However, the glow soon faded leaving the two of them staring in confusion. Phantom lowered his fist and opened his hand, looking at the gem nestled in his palm,  
>"Your glove!" KID said urgently.<p>

Phantom looked at KID confused, then to his hand. There, near the centre of his palm, there was a small tear. There was nothing that could be found against him, but if he wasn't careful the whole thing could tear and leave a nice bit of a handprint for Nakamori to think of a way to deny.  
>"Its ok, I'll just get a new set out of the base for next time. Besides, he's denied blood samples why would something coming from a rip as small as this count for much?"<p>

KID chuckled and the two of them walked to the window, tonight hadn't been too interesting, looks like they'd have to sort something out in Osaka until Hakuba got back,

They jumped out of the window and landed into the deserted ally behind it, switching into their civilian outfits. They walked home in silence, both thinking over the small glow. Kaito was thinking things along the lines of 'I wonder if it's a gem that's enchanted to, wonder what it does,' while Shinichi was 'I wonder if it was magic, or an odd way of catching and projection the light?'

They finally made it to the hidden back entrance in the dumpster and Shinichi slid the door back walking in, Kaito following close by. They fell into the hideout and Kaito flopped down onto the chair still in his KID uniform and sighed,  
>"Ahh, I thought we had it for a second there…"<p>

Shinchi nodded as he watched Kaito turning it over in his hand, putting the torn glove in a box and pulling a replacement out. He then hung up the uniform quickly and sat down, pulling out his Phantom notebook and writing the heists details in it.  
>"Hey Shin-chan, catch," Shinchi looked up and held up his bare hand to say 'go on,' then clenched his fist around the gem Kaito had passed him.<br>Kaito got up and began to fold up his uniform, aiming to take it home tomorrow,  
>"Kaito!"<p>

Kaito spun around and looked at Shinichi. The gem in his hand was glowing weakly, they probably wouldn't have noticed if they weren't already looking for it. The gem began to pulse, slowly at first then quickening. Just as it's pulsing began to reach what a speed that made it seem to flash the glow stayed then steadily faded away.

The two cousins stared in what could only be described as complete and utter confusion.  
>"Well," Kaito managed to force out "I doubt it does <em>that <em>often, I think someone would have noticed by now…" Shinichi nodded slowly and turned but over in his hands, seeming to just stare at it. Kaito frowned "Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked as if to snap himself out then rubbed his eyes "Sorry, guess I'm just sleepy." He muttered standing up. He then pointed to a corridor "You can use that spare room, the beds already made,"  
>Kaito pouted "But your beds softer, cant we swap?"<br>"No Kaito,"  
>"…..share?"<p>

Kaito promptly ducked as a football that had been sat at the bottom of the stairs was lazily kicked at him, its force lessened by Shinichis lack of energy. Kaito chuckled, but allowed Shinchi to go to bed without any further annoyances.

Shinichi climbed the stairs and fell into his room, almost not bothering to get undressed. He threw on a top and some pants, not even sure if they matched, and fell onto his bed gladly letting sleep claim him.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi…" Kaito murmured, pushing himself into Shinichis bare chest, not like the rest of him was any different. Shinchi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kaito, their wings both securely hidden away. Kaito was already asleep and Shinichi was just happy to hold him, listening to his heart breathing strongly as he moved his head to rest on his shoulder. Then, a deep tiredness started to drag at him, pulling him into its darkness in less than a few seconds.<p>

**Ahhhh I KNOW I should be continuing BlackPhantom, or even finishing off RavenDove, but this wont leave me and if I don't get the start down now then I'll forget about it….I'll go work on an ongoing story now…*Crawls away***

**This is inspired by two stories sort of, '****To Wish Upon a Star' by ****V. Shalyr and '****The Travellers Chronicles' by ****Alaena F. Dragonstar, both of which I recommend 110%!**

**Anyway, yes RavenDove Kai and Shin where doing each other, no I'm not going to write that, I can hardly pull off writing kissing scenes**

**Edit: Ive had to use plain lines for changing verses because FF wont let me use the ones i had decided on in word, sorry if its confusing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile Dreams XD – You can find out now! 83 And I really will sort out all the other stories floating around on my page, Argh, I'm really not an organised person ^^;**

**YouthfulLily – BlackPhantomVerse isn't too complicated, you can pretty much figure it out I guess… And I'd love to do a crossover! Feel free to message me if you want to!  
><strong>**Shinichi: Yes well, I think she ran away from RavenDove because of the creepy you stalking the place Hattori…**  
><strong>Heiji: Nah, she's just bein' Lazy<strong>

**tess4aria – I think that BlackPhantom Kaito is going to be very weirded out at first, with how RavenDove Shinichi will be treating him 83 **

**Sashagirl11 – gahh my infamous spelling and grammar attacks again! I'll go back and look over the first chapter at some point, thanks for pointing it out.**

Chapter 2

Shinichi yawned and scratched the back of his head, rubbing his tongue over his fangs. He was still able to faintly taste Kaito's blood from last night. Shinichi looked next to him confused, Kaito wasn't there. Maybe he got hungry, probably they did go right to 'bed' as soon as Shinichi had walked in, and maybe Kaito hadn't eaten.

Deciding that that was most likely the case, Shinichi pulled the covers off and began to look around for some clothes. Odd, Kaito had put away his clothes from last night, he must make sure to ask him if he felt well…

Shinichi rooted around and managed to piece together a casual outfit, annoyed that all his shirts with wing slits had gone missing. He pulled an old turtle neck dark blue shirt on then made his way down stairs, hearing Kaito moving around.

He walked into the kitchen, which smelt strongly of coffee and whatever it was Kaito was in the process of making, and soon found Kaito. He was stood by the cooker also dressed, smiling at him,  
>"Good morning sleeping beauty," Kaito chirped<br>Shinichi sighed "Baro," He muttered, but then smiled softly at him.

Kaito frowned in confusion slightly, but naturally hid it behind his poker face, turning back to the pan. What he didn't expect was that when Shinichi walked past he would pull him into a quick but deep hug, resting his chin on his shoulder,  
>"Some of that better be for me," Shinichi muttered before moving away, leaving Kaito paralyzed with confusion, Shinichi was <em>not <em>a 'huggy person'.  
><em>'Maybe there was something wrong with the gas at last nights heist…'<em>

Shinichi was too busy rooting through the fridge to notice Kaito's paralysis, Kaito snapped back and quickly turned off the heated cooker that Shinichis house had in replacement of a normal cooker, due to his fear of fire, before he burnt the food. Shinichi pushed some things off a shelf then opened it. He then stared in confusion at the vegetables that looked up at him,  
>"Kai," Shinichi muttered pushing the veg around with a finger as if he had never seen it before "Where's the blood gone?"<p>

Kaito spluttered "B-blood! What on earth would you have blood in your fridge for!"  
>Shinichi stood up and raised an eyebrow at Kaito as if <em>he <em>was the one acting oddly. "Kai, not funny," Shinichi muttered turning back to the fridge and rooting again "I didn't have any to drink yesterday so please tell me where it is."  
>"Shinichi believe me when I say I have no idea whatsoever what you are on about,"<p>

Shinichi looked up at Kaito and frowned, then he looked at the cooker, "Kaito, did you brake the cooker or something?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"Then what's with the new one?"  
>Kaito looked at the heated cooker "You've always had this, it's been here for years."<br>Shinchi walked over and looked at it, "True it looks old, but for the whole time I've used a cooker it has fire."

Now Kaito was truly confused, Shinichi was acting, well it was still like himself but oddly, like he was a different but similar person.

Shinichi frowned and closed his eyes, a habit when he went into a 'deduction mode.'  
>"Kai," He muttered to get Kaito's attention "Did you do anything odd last night? Think of even the smallest thing."<p>

Kaito frowned in confusion then leaned on the wall and thought, "Well, other than that gem you had acting odd I don't think so,"  
>Shinichis head snapped up at that "'Gem acting oddly?'"<br>Kaito nodded, "At the heist last night, the topaz glowed when you touched it don't you remember?"  
>Shinichi walked over to Kaito "Where is it now?"<br>"It should be on the desk still," Kaito muttered, "Come on,"

Shinichi followed Kaito as he left the room and led him into his library. All around him he was noticing odd little things. His skateboard, a secret hobby carried over from Conan, wasn't resting against the shoe rack. There where also photos lying around of him and Kaito, but they looked like they had been taken some time ago, long before he and Kaito had even met.  
>He took his eyes away from the hallway and walked after Kaito into the library. He looked over at his dad's writing desk but the top had no gem in sight, and really Kaito wouldn't be stupid enough to leave something he had stolen as KID lying on or even in his dad's desk.<p>

"Kaito, what's…?" Shinichi trailed off as Kaito walked up to a painting of his dad in some sort of London landscape. Kaito rested his hand on it and Shinichi resisted the urge to jaw drop as it swung around on its side to show a passage, Shinichi catching a glance of a man in a black and red suit as it spun.

Kaito walked into the corridor as if nothing odd had happened and Shinichi quickly followed, growing more and more interested in this 'glowing gem,'  
><em>'Now I know for a FACT where Kai was last night, but he says he got this gem last night and apparently I was there. Neither Kaito nor I have gone mad, at least I hope, and this house is different in ways to mine. So logically…'<em>

Shinchi was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached to bottom of the stairs and Kaito pushed open a large door. Inside he walked into what looked like a larger version of the Kaitou KID base back at Kaito's.  
>"Its just here….Shinichi?" Kaito had turned around and noticed Shinichi was looking around as if it was his first time ever being in there.<p>

From a perch just by the door two doves began to wake, Yuki and her child Nyoko looked up at Kaito, then to Shinichi. Yuki tilted her head to the side then the two of them flew across the room, flying _away _from Shinichi, as if he scared them.  
>Kaito frowned "Odd, I wonder if something's wrong with her."<br>"No," Shinchi muttered walking over to the table, his eyes shadowed by his hair "It's something wrong with me,"

Kaito frowned as Shinichi reached out and plucked the topaz from the desk. He turned it over in his hands, then he pulled something off from around his neck and gently hit the topaz with the stone that was on the end and the odd rune like symbol glowed faintly,  
>"It's enchanted," Shinchi frowned "or was,"<br>"What, what do you mean?"

Shinichi threw the gem up, watching how it caught the light "It did contain an enchantment, I can't tell what but I can take a good educated guess, but now the spells been cast it grew too strong for the gem. It's probably transferred to another gem."  
>Kaito frowned as he looked at the topaz, "Ok, so what do you think the spell did?"<p>

Shinichi smirked and turned to Kaito, grinning and showing his fangs, "Simple, it took the Shinichi you know and swapped him with me. It swapped over two Shinichis from parallel worlds."

* * *

><p>Shinichi scrunched his eyes together as he tried to deny the waking world the satisfaction of pulling him from his sleep. Heists never failed to exhaust him.<p>

But as always, the waking world won and Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the room seemed to be a bit of a mess to say the least, and was that, breathing?

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder and came face to face with Kaito. Shinichi glared at him, then reached over and felt around the messy floor. Eventually his fingers brushed over something with a strong hard bottom,  
><em>'A shoe? Well it will do...'<em>Shinichi leaned down to grab the piece of footwear, making Kaito wake slightly as the covers where dragged off him.

Kaito's was only saved by his KID reflexes, (or was it his vampiric, he really didn't know anymore) as he rolled over and something slammed down onto the pillow where his head was only seconds ago. Kaito stared in part horror part confusion as Shinichi flat out death glared him,  
>"Shinichi, what's..."<p>

Kaito rolled out of the bed onto the floor from under the covers and lay there out of Shinichis sight as the shoe came down again,  
>"I said you CANT share the bed, idiot," Shinichi growled flopping down on the bed again.<p>

Kaito slowly stood up, confused and maybe the tinniest bit scared, "Shin-chan, what's wrong? Did I do something?"  
>Shinichi turned around glaring, but then his eyes widened and he quickly looked away, "Sweet god Kaito put some bloody clothes on!" he almost shouted "You better not have crawled in here like that! In fact, nothing make that any better!"<br>Kaito frowned "You didn't seem to have a problem last night," he muttered pulling on his pants.

"Kaito what on earth are you..." Shinichi stopped talking, staring hard at a blank space on his wall "Kaito, where's the painting?"  
>Kaito tilted his head and looked at the space; he couldn't ever remember anything being there "What painting?"<br>"The one that you had Jii do of me, you know the Phantoms entrance."

Kaito was getting more and more confused by the second "Jii? I've never introduced you two, and what's this 'Phantom'?" Kaito frowned and looked Shinichi over, from the way he was sat his shirt (_'when did he put pyjamas on?'_) was pulled oddly showing a huge scar on his left shoulder that was _not_ there last night, and his ears where round like a humans, not his normal vampiric pointed ears.  
>"Shinichi," Kaito said seriously, his voices tone making it sound just like Shinichis, "I want you to say, in detail, who and what exactly you think I am."<p>

Shinichi frowned in confusion but the nodded, willing to try nearly anything if only to make the tinniest bit more sense of what was going on,  
>"Kaito Kuroba, high school magician and prankster, 17 years old. Fathers Toichi Kuroba and your mothers Chikage Kuroba," Shinichi paused and Kaito nodded, "Toichi-Occhan was killed by a man called snakebite," Kaito frowned in confusion at the suffix Shinichi had added to his dads name but didn't stop him,<br>"You're Kaitou KID, and Toichi-Occhan was the first KID. His brother, my dad, was Black Phantom and I inherited the thief in a similar way. Last night we stole...Kaito?"

Kaito would later reflect that he really should have tried to keep a better leash on his poker face because it all but went and abandoned him in that moment and hid none of the confusion and surprise,  
>"W-We're cousins? We're related!"<br>Shinichi raised an eyebrow "I find myself wondering the same thing almost every day..."

Kaito frowned and leaned over to Shinichi, looking him over closely and showing as much care about the rules of personal space as he did rightful ownerships,  
>"Just one last question, <em>what<em> are you?"  
>Shinichi frowned, "A detective of course, and magician on the side..."<br>"No, I mean...what _species_are you?"

Shinichi frowned at Kaito in a way akin to if he sprouted another head. Which to be honest was becoming a more likely event,  
>"A human of course," Shinichi said frowning "What else are you expecting me to say<br>Kaito smirked "Honestly? A vampire."  
>"Baro, vampires don't…" Shinichi stared open mouthed as a set of wings folded out behind Kaito which instantly destroyed what hold on his own poker face Shinichi had and he fell back on the pillow in shock.<p>

**I figured that the Shinchi and Kaito from RavenDoveVerse would figure it out first on both sides, being more familiar with magic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile Dreams XD – If I did that I think the poor Detective's/thief's mind would have just stopped working right then. Gland you like so far, hope I don't mess this up…**

**YouthfulLily – Hehe, I really need to pick Black Phantom up again…  
>Anyways, hope you like this chap!<strong>

**tess4aria – I think it will be worse for RavenVerseShinichi when he meets BlackPhantomVerseRan, since he's meant to like her in this world *Evil laugh***

**Sera-kun the mystery detective – Continued 83**

**shanagi95 – I guess I sorta set it some time after from convenient-ness ^^;, Shinichis cured now (As RavenDove will explain soon, its nearing the end-ish)**

Chapter 3

**BlackPhantomVerse**

Kaito watched as Shinichi paced around the living room, saying that he had felt awkward in the Phantoms base. He held his chin in his fingers and seemed to be deep in thought. H had been doing this for quite some time as Kaito sat on the chair watching him, stroking Yuki and Nyoko in his lap to calm the two nervous Doves.  
>Shinichi huffed in frustration and fell down into a chair, "Well, while I don't think I'm trapped permanently here, I can't even think of where to start!"<br>"What about S…this worlds Shinichi?"  
>"Don't worry, Kaito was with me and he'll figure out what happened to, I'm sure." Shinichi smirked "Mind you, I hope this worlds me can deal with <em>my <em>Kaito,"

Kaito raised an eyebrow then leaned back in the chair as Shinichis eyes saddened, he must miss the other him.  
>"So what's it like where you're from?" Kaito asked trying to distract Shinichi from his thoughts, "Tell me and we can try to find out differences!"<br>Shinichi raised his eyebrows "How can I tell you the differences without knowing about this world, for all I know I could tell you that our moon is green." Kaito nodded and bit his lip, worried is he'd annoy him.  
>Shinichi sighed "…Well, for starts I haven't known you as long as these photos show," He muttered looking at a framed photo on the wall showing him and Kaito as 8 year olds together at some sort of show, "And I am most certainly not a thief,"<p>

Kaito raised an eyebrow again, "Then how did you meet me?"  
>Shinichi frowned thoughtfully, should he really tell this Kaito, he could have already guessed from how he had acted around him that morning…<br>"Well, when I was turned into Conan I…"  
>"Turned into Conan?"<br>Shinichi glanced up, "Gin and Vodka didn't get me here?"  
>Kaito frowned and shook his head "Snakebite shoots at us but I haven't heard of Gin or Vodka…"<p>

"Well, long story short I got shrunk by a poison, I'll explain that part later. It was my first night as Conan and I needed…to drink from someone," Shinichi didn't miss Kaito going slightly pale, "By chance I fed from you, and some things didn't work right in my new body so it left a mark where I bit. Eventually I met you again when you became more involved with Supernaturals through Hakuba, he's an elf there."

Shinichi stopped talking, not wanting to go into anymore detail at this point.  
>Kaito nodded thoughtfully, "So where you're from we're not related but we still know each other…"<br>Shinichi looked with widened eyes "Related!"  
>"Yup, cousins," Kaito said nodding<p>

Shinichi stared then buried his hand in his palm "Oh god, Kaito better behave himself,"  
>Kaito tilted his head, wondering what Shinichi may be worrying his other self would do "Why?"<br>Shinichis cheeks reddened slightly as he looked up at Kaito, "Actually, in my world…you and me are…"

* * *

><p><strong>RavenDoveVerse<strong>

"Boyfriend!" Shinichi al but screamed "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Kaito rubbed his sensitive ears as he recovered from Shinichis yell of surprise. After a talk upstairs the vaguely mentioned a stolen gem the glowed the two boys had moved into the kitchen where Kaito was pulling out some cereal and a set of bows,  
>"Not exactly, but if we're going to pull off you pretending to be this worlds Shin-chan then your going to have to pretend…"<br>Shinichi glared lightly "Oi oi, you better not be doing this just to see how much you can trick me. Besides I'm straight, I like Ran for god's sake,"  
>Kaito held up a finger "<em>You <em>may be straight where you're from, but here Shin-chans with me."

To prove his point Kaito reached over to a shelf and down a box, which Shinichi recognised as his mothers old Photograph box, and pulled out some photos. Shinichi braced himself and glanced at them. Some of them seemed to have been taken in secret probably using a zoom (He instantly decided that this worlds Yukiko Kudo and his own where _very _similar people) and mostly shown close moments between Kaito and himself.

Shinchi stared then sat down, "I know it's different here, but to me Kaito Kuroba is a cousin," He muttered, still in disbelief. Kaito sighed "I know I know, but if people see you're acting oddly then who knows what could happen."  
>Kaito pulled the milk and a vile of blood out of the fridge and placed the milk in front of Shinichi, drinking the blood quickly as he saw the face Shinichi was pulling, "Sorry, got to have it every morning," Kaito muttered closing the stopper.<br>Shinichi raised his eyebrow, "What will the me over where I'm from do?"

Kaito frowned as he placed the now empty vile back "Good question. I know he trained himself to last longer off less a while ago so maybe he'll just put it off then feed directly from people more often…"  
>Shinichi sighed and bit his lip, this was too weird for him, being sent away from his world and being shoved into a strange world where he was told supernatural creatures where known as real to <em>everyone<em>and that a Supernatural version of himself had taken his place from where he had come from, this was all too much.

"What are we going to do?" Shinichi asked quietly pouring out some cereal  
>"Well, the first thing I think we should do is head down to a Supernatural meeting place called Dragons Den and talk to the Witch who lives there called Robur. She may be able to help us if we explain,"<br>Shinichi glanced up, "A witch, she's not like Akako is she?"  
>Kaito seemed surprised "Akako's a witch where you came from to?"<br>"Well i'm next to certain, she cursed you and me at one point."  
>Kaito grinned "Well, if she's like this worlds Akako then there's the chance that she may help the Shinichi there. After all she doesn't seem to like losing something she can control me with."<p>

The two of them sat down to eat, both thinking over different plans in their heads.  
>"Well," Shinichi muttered seeming to have come up with a plan "We could always find out if this world has its own version of the gem that started it and then steal that one to…"<br>Kaito stared at Shinchi like he'd just said 'Holmes sucks' "Stealing, you? And I thought this couldn't get weirder…"  
>"Don't I here? You <em>are <em>still KID right?"  
>Kaito nodded "Yes but you are a detective, and a good one at that,"<br>Shinichi frowned "I'm still a detective!" He said defensively "But I'm a magician on the side and a phantom thief with you."  
>"A Phantom thief?" Kaito would ask about the whole 'Magician on the side' later "Care to elaborate?"<p>

Shinichi sighed and began to explain about the Kuroba brothers, and the one who became Yusaku Kudo…

* * *

><p><strong>BlackPhantomVerse<strong>

Kaito sat with a raised eyebrow after Shinichi had told him about what had happened in his world. From turning into Conan to finding Pandora which turned Kaito into a vampire,  
>"I hope that this worlds Pandora wont do the same," Kaito muttered standing up<br>"Probably not," Shinichi muttered "My worlds Pandora belonged to a Hunter and held contained blood of a Vampire, both of which this world seems to be lacking,"

Kaito nodded as Shinichi continued flipping through the Black Phantom notebook Kaito had passed him a while ago,  
>"Kai….I mean Kaito," He muttered looking at the most recent page opposite one titled 'Blue Star,' the gem that had started all this, and he was looking at the date on the top "Have you already sent this off?"<br>Kaito glanced over Shinichis shoulder and stared at the words already wrote on the page, saying just two days from now, "Ah that's right! We planned a heist for the day when Hakuba got back to annoy him!"  
>"Well, have you?"<br>Kaito smirked then looked at Shinichi "Fancy being a Phantom for a night?"

Shinichi deadpanned "Baro, I may be as far as some people care a blood sucking inhuman monster, but I'm no thief." Kaito frowned at what Shinichi called himself "…I was joking Kai."  
>Kaito sat down, "Sometimes humans are the worst monsters…" Then Shinichi laughed<br>"You know, you said more or less the _exact _same thing to me when I met you back home."

Shinichi then stood up and flipped through the Phantoms notebook, "Ok, assuming that I may have to be stranded here for a short while until either we or our other selves sort this out, how does your Shinichi normally act?"  
>Kaito leaned back thinking up a small list of habits, "You a Sherlock fan?" Shinichi nodded, "Detective? Football player?" Again he nods, "Any good at magic?"<br>"Nope, never tried it."  
>Kaito nodded "I suspected if you didn't grow up with me or my Dad around, I'll have to cancel our shows then you're actually secretly quite good at it here." Kaito returned to thinking, "You don't swim here much because of a scar on your left shoulder, you don't like people seeing it,"<br>"Its ok, my wings leave slits on my back so I'm not too much of a fan of swimming anyway,"

Kaito made a note to ask about the wings in a moment, "Fire?" Shinichi didn't even flinch, "If you see even a match you get terrified. You where in a fire when you where little and have always been scarred by it, and worse recently as you where stuck in another."  
>"So like my Kaito and fish…"<br>"DON'T say those f-finny things name!"  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes, some things never change…<p>

"W-well I think that's it…Oh, you fancy Ran secretly but you haven't told her yet,"  
>Shinichi raised his eyebrows "How do I act around her?"<br>"Normal as far as anyone can see, telling thing to them is a bit hard while we have KID and Phantom going on."  
>Shinichi nodded, at least he wouldn't have to pretend to like Ran, he didn't like messing with other peoples feeling like that. Conan had made him build up enough lies.<p>

Kaito stood up, "Come on, we should walk around so you can learn your way if anything's built differently, I'm not here all the time so you go off on your own often."  
>Shinichi nodded and stood up next to Kaito, handing him the notebook which was promptly 'poofed' away "That's actually a good idea," He muttered as if impressed.<br>Kaito chuckled "Surprisingly _I _am related to the great modern Sherlock Holmes and I grew up with him, I have managed to pick some things up I just chose not to act on them as much,"

Shinichi sighed as he walked to the door, deciding more each minuet that he missed _his _Kaito…

**Blarrgh, these chapters are moving in baby steps. And I think RavenDove Kaito just broke BlackPhantom Shinichis mind…**

**I REALLY shouldn't be writing this I've got so much work to do…most of this was wrote in collage waiting for the internet to be turned on though… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragile Dreams XD**** – The poor BlackPhantom boys are going to feel so awkward, especially if the RavenDove boys 'forget' at any point 83**

**Sashagirl11**** – Thanks for pointing it out,  
>I feel sorry for RavenDoveVerse people, now they have to deal with two moonlight Magicians!<strong>

Chapter 4

**BlackPhantomVerse**

Shinichi pulled on a jacket as he left the house after Kaito and hurried to the gate where Kaito was waiting,  
>"Where are we going?" Shinchi asked putting his hands in his pockets,<p>

"Well, I thought we could wander around into places like where school the shops are, you know places you'd need to know, then I guess we can just go around other places," Kaito muttered, "To be honest I don't really know what to do at this point…"  
>Shinichi chuckled slightly and nodded "Yeah, I doubt many people know what to do when their cousins swapped with a basic stranger from another world,"<p>

The two of them couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity and madness of the situation, "But there's real magic where you're from," Kaito said, "I mean like, people _know _there's magic. Hasn't anything like this happened?"  
>"Maybe in the olden days when Magi where more open, but modern day Supernaturals mostly live in hiding" Shinichi answered, "We have to be careful covering our tracks and not to be seen by anyone. My cloaking charm only goes so far it can hide my features from sight but if I was seen I flight it wouldn't be able to filter something as strong as my whole body in the air so it doesn't try to."<br>Kaito opened his mouth in an 'Oh', growing more and more curious of this other world.

Shinichi then stopped walking. They had reached Beika Park and Shinichi was now looking into it, smiling to himself, "Every month we gather in hidden places, the one for Tokyo's in there. It's where I first met my Kaito properly."  
>Kaito stopped next to him, "Me and my Shinichi used to play here when I visited with dad."<p>

They stared into the park, looking over the area that was important to both of them. Shinichi tried to trick himself for a moment that he was where he came from, that there was a circle in those trees and the Kaito next to him was the one who he had grown to love more than anyone else.  
>Of course he knew it wasn't like that, and that no matter how much he looked and acted like him, this Kaito and his Kaito where very different people.<br>Shinichi sighed and started to continue to walk, guessing from how similar the area looks that the shops and stuff where probably all in the same place.

"Oi, wait up a second Kudo!"  
>Shinichis and Kaitos eyes widened and they spun around quickly, "H-Heiji!" Kaito said surprised "What are you doing here!"<br>Heiji slowed down from his run and stopped next to Shinichi and Kaito "Ah, my dad came ta visit an old college o' his whose workin' with tha Tokyo police so I came along for the visit."

Shinichi bit his lip _'Oh gods, not Hattori please!' _Shinichi begged pointlessly.  
>"Somethin' wrong Kudo?" Heiji asked tilting his head,<br>"N-No, it's nothing Hattori."  
>Heiji raised his eyebrows but didn't push, though he could tell that something was clearly v<em>ery <em>wrong by the lack of the normally ever-present poker face from the Detective/Thief. "So, what ya two up ta?"  
>"We're just wandering around," Kaito said, trying to draw his attention away from Shinichi,<br>"Ah, then ya won't mind if I tag along then!"  
>Shinichi sighed <em>'This is not going to end well.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>RavenDoveVerse<strong>

Kaito raised his eyebrows as he watched Shinichi juggle a few soft blue balls that he had pulled from somewhere. He was only juggling in a small ring, but from the way Shinichi didn't seem to be paying any attention that he was fully capable of better.

"Your better than Shin-chan," Kaito muttered.  
>Shinichi glanced up, the circle not even faltering in the slightest with his shifting of attention, "Well I was trained by your…My Kaitos dad back home. Tochi-Occhan and my dad where training us to be the next generation of Phantom thieves but then…<em>that <em>happened and KID and Phantom became forgotten…"

Kaito nodded, not wanting to talk much about something like his dad since they _both _knew what had happened. "We better get to the Den," Kaito said standing up, "We can ask someone there to help with our, situation."  
>Shinichi nodded and also stood up, throwing the balls up then holding up his arm so they all fell down the sleeve. These clothes where annoying to him, there where a couple inside pockets where detective notebooks where held but other than that he was much more limited with what he could carry. Fortunately he had found the juggling balls and a few roses lying around that most likely belonged to Kaito.<p>

Kaito stared slightly, not used to seeing Shinichis 'magical' displays, then walked away through the door with Shinichi close behind,  
>"So people here have magic?" Shinichi asked, walking down to the gates,<br>"Yeah," Kaito said quietly "We keep it quiet though, you can imagine what humans think of Vampires like me and Shin-chan."  
>Shinichi nodded, making a note to lower his voice, "Sorry,"<p>

Kaito shrugged "It's unfortunate but true, I live with my night secret as well. I guess that that's the reason me and Shin-chan grew this close, we don't have to hide from each other…"  
>Shinichi nodded and the two fell into silence, Shinichi looking around the familiar but at the same time different street.<br>It was an odd feeling, and Shinichi still felt awkward that he was meant to be pretending to be his cousin's boyfriend, even if this Kaito wasn't his cousin.

After a while Kaito walked up to a bar "This is it," He said with what sounded like excitement,  
>Shinichi glanced over at it, there where some stone sculptures at the sides of the door. An old styled sign hung over the door with 'Dragons Den' wrote in an old English style.<br>"…Very discrete," Shinichi muttered  
>"According to Shin-chan Humans don't notice it unless they're lead there by a Supernatural." Kaito said walking up to the door and opening it.<br>Shinichi quickly walked up to him and looked in. If he thought that today was weird, this just spun into imposable. There was every kind of creature imaginable there, all drinking and talking loudly amongst themselves, not seeming to notice Shinichi,

"Shinichi, Kaito!" Well, maybe someone did. Shinichi looked over at the bar where a person who looked like a cross of a human and a Chinese dragon was stood behind, his body covered in red scales and a mane of white fur running from the top of his head down his back to his tail which swung around as he moved. "You two are late, I thought you said you'd help out,"  
>Shinichi slowly walked to Kaito who was taking her seat in front of the man, "Yeah, sorry about that G'zen," He said, "But we need to speak to Robur, its <em>very <em>important."

G'zen tilted is head but when Kaito didn't say anymore he nodded "Alright, you go up to her room and I'll go get her."  
>Kaito nodded as G'zen walked off then slid off the seat, "Come on Shinichi, it's just over here,"<br>Shinichi nodded still silently and followed Kaito closely through the maze of tables and creatures, hoping this 'Robur' would be able to help him…

**Only a short one this time…  
>Yay, Heiji's here!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragile Dreams XD – Yus Hei-chan may be able to help…once he gets over how imposible it all is 83**

**YouthfulLily – Yes the wonderful Hei-chans here!  
>RD Kaito: Why don't I get hugs? Shin-chan~<br>RD Shinchi: Rolls eyes as Kaito hugs him***

Chapter 5

**BlackPhantomVerse**

Shinichi knew he was acting oddly to Heiji, the way he kept frowning lightly and glancing at him then looking away when he saw Shinichi glance at him practically said it. But fortunately Kaito seemed to notice to and would distract Heiji, giving Shinichi some much appreciated breathing space.

"Neh Hei-chan!" Kaito chirped, pulling Heiji from another stare, "I'm going to go buy some drinks, come help me carry them!"  
>Heiji groaned as Kaito dragged him towards a milkshake stand, Shinichi smiling after Kaito gratefully.<p>

Shinichi sighed and wandered over to a bench, sitting down and actually looking where he was. Everyone smelt the same even the street was familiar, despite the few stands around. Shinichis eyes continued to wander until they landed on a large building. The door was locked, and looked like it hadn't been opened in years. The windows where all boarded up with wooden boards. Shinichis eyes widened as he figured out where this was, G'zen once said that he bought Dragons Den years ago when it was going to be abandoned by the owner and had fixed it up. In that building, he had so many memories. Friends, people he grew to treat like family, where he used to meet up with Kaito,

"Shinichi?"  
>Shinichi spun around to see Kaito and Heiji and he grabbed his head making the two of them stare, Heiji in confusion and Kaito in worry. <em>'No, these aren't them! That's not Hattori. That's not Kai!' <em>Something primitive stirred at the back of his mind, telling him to run, to get away from the false people in front of him,  
>"Oi, Kudo," Heiji reached out to grab his shoulder, to try and calm him, but Shinichi frowned darkly and struck out at him,<br>"Leave me!" Heiji's eyes widened as Shinichis nails left small scratch marks over his hand, not hurting but still enough to draw blood.

Shinichi seemed to come back to his senses somewhat as his eyes widened in horror and he stepped back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
>"Shinichi, calm down," Kaito said, holding his hands up<br>Shinichi looked at Kaitos face, then his eyes where filled with what Heiji could only figure to be loneliness, but why? When his cousin was right there before him.

Shinichi then shook his head and stepped back, then turned around and ran faster than Heiji had ever seen him run as Phantom, it was almost inhuman.  
>"S-Shinichi! Wait!" Kaito went to follow, but slowed down as he knew he'd loose him in no time, <em>'Heh, this must be what its like chasing me,' <em>Kaito couldn't help but think.

"Oi, Kuroba. Jus' wha' happened," Kaito turned back to Heiji and sighed,  
>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He muttered, "But we need to find him, before anything happens."<br>Heiji frowned and nodded, even he knew something big was up with Shinichi, "Ok, where does he normally go?"

Kaito laughed harshly "That's the thing; I don't even know if he'd go there." Kaito then frowned and thought, he had said that the park was important to him, that that was where he had met his Kaito. "The park…Yeah! He's probably gone to Beika Park?"  
>Heiji frowned "Tha Park?" He said confused "Why there,"<p>

Kaito turned to walk off, "It's important to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Still BlackPhantomVerse<strong>

Shinichi panted as he rested his hand on a tree, the forest area was much smaller here than his but if he closed his eyes, yes, it still felt the same. The sounds of the leaves dancing in the breeze, the rustling of the grass as a rabbit ran past not too far away.

Shinichi pulled off his charm and placed it in his pocket, he didn't want to lie to himelft here, not when he was trying to be home. He cursed slightly at having no wing slits on the shirt, but having his wings out would have been too much of a risk.  
>He leaned against the tree and slid down to rest, smiling as the wind rubbed its soft fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes softly closed, imagining that it was Kaito with him, saying he'd never leave him, that they wouldn't ever be alone again.<p>

He must have sat there for ages, when his ears heard a twig snap, his lack of attention not noticing until the people where almost right next to him. Shinichi raised his head slighty and gently sniffed the wind for the scent it was carrying, one standing out instantly,  
><em>'Kaito!'<em>

Shinichi looked over and saw him stood there looking down on him, his vampire features probably hidden because Shinichi wasn't wearing his charm,  
>"Kaito," Shincihi said softly, standing up. He took a step forards to Kaito who looked at him worried. Shinichis mind still wasn't working right as he grabbed Kaito and pulled him to him, hugging him tighetly and resting his head over his shoulder.<p>

Kaito slowly moved back, pulling Shincihis arms from around him, "No, im not him," He muttered to him quietly, "Im someone else, I may look like him, but remember that im someone else, we all are," Shincihi looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. Kaito smiled "But that dosent mean we wont help you, so stay strong for your Kaito, ok?"  
>Shinichi gulped but nodded, trying to regain some of his composure, "S-sorry Kaito," Shincihi muttered "I…seeing places so different just got to me, and people,"<p>

He looked up to the trees, at a spot where Heiji was stood waiting. Heiji glanced at them then slowly walked over,  
>"I wasn't hidin' or anythin'," He said quickly "I came here with Kuroba, than ya whent an'…"<p>

Shinichi shook his head, "A moment of weakness from my part, that's all."  
>Heiji frowned "So, which o' ya are goin ta tell me wha's goin' on here?"<p>

Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other, then Shinichi grinned at Heiji showing his fangs "So, how open minded are you Hattori?"

**I will look at RavenDoveVerse next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**tess4aria – I feel so mean! *cries*  
>Oh, updated (finally<strong>

**Sashagirl11 – Snuggle time! 83**

**Fragile Dreams XD – Poor Hei-chan, he's going to need a loooong explanation**

**shanagi95 – RDShinichi and RDKaito both wear charms with the same enchantments that hides their features and makes them look human. When two people, supernatural or human, where a charm with the same enchantment they cancel each other out so they can see the others true appearance. So if both Shinchi and Kaito wore charms they could both see each others true looks, but if Shinichi took his off Kaito could still see Shinichi's because nothing would be masking them, but Shinichi wouldn't see Kaitos because Kaito would still be wearing a charm (I hope that made sense ^^')**

**LMeg9.20 – Maybe I decided subconsciously long ago I'd do something like this 83  
>I'm getting back to RavenDove soon, but I think I need to go to BlackPhantom soon lest it be hidden away under a tone of dust<strong>

Chapter 6

**RavenDoveVerse**

"Kaito, what's wrong"  
>Shinichi and Kaito glanced up as Robur strode into her room where the two of them had been waiting, closing the door behind her. Kaito stood up, "Robur, its Shinichi. Something happened last night…"<br>Robur looked over Kaito then turned her sharp eyes to Shinichi. She carefully looked over him, as if studying him making Shinichi shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You are not of this world are you?" She asked, walking over to a chair.  
>Shinichi gaped after her, and then with a nod of encouragement from Kaito he spoke, "No, I'm not. I…Where I'm from I'm a thief like Kaito. We stole a topaz and when I got home it pulsed for a while then stopped. I went to bed and I woke up with…I woke up here."<br>"How did you know?"  
>Robur looked at Kaito "I am not blind child, his body carries no traces of my magic."<p>

"You know magic?" Shinichi said surprised "Is there a way you can send me home?"  
>Robur shook her head sadly "Not alone, a spell of that strength would require help from both sides, and I doubt that your world has an abundance of spellweaver to choose from."<br>The three of them fell into thoughtful silence, "Well…" Shinichi muttered "I-It's a long shot but there's a tinny chance…"  
>"Any chance is still a chance child."<br>Shinichi slowly looked up, "There's a chance that Akako may help me,"

Kaito snapped his head up "Akako? She'd help?"  
>"Well I said it was tinny" Shinichi muttered.<br>Robur slowly stood up, "Like I just said, any chance is still a chance. I shall try to contact her."  
>"Can you do that? Talk to people from other worlds?" Kaito asked excitedly<br>"No Kaito." She said frowning, knowing what Kaito was implying "Normally I couldn't do this, but with Shinichi crossing over the wall between our worlds will be weaker. I shall only be able to make contact with this 'Akako' through her own magic. I couldn't contact Shinichi."

Kaito stared, then slowly nodded raising from his seat. "Come on Shinichi, we better leave Robur to it."  
>Shinichi nodded and stood up to follow Kaito as Robur began to pull some bags from a draw. As he stepped out of the room he called out in surprise as he nearly stepped on a small child. He looked about 7, and he seemed to be a cross between a boy and a mouse, covered in light brown fur.<p>

The small child looked at Shinichi and frowned, then he looked at Kaito and tilled his head,  
>"Ah, this isn't Shin-chan," Kaito said kneeling down next to the child, "He's still Shinichi, but he's a different one." The child looked back at Shinichi, then nervously moved behind Kaito, "Ah, he's nervous around new people."<p>

Shinichi smiled then kneeled down next to Kaito "Hey there, what's your name?" He asked smiling kindly.  
>The child kept tight hold of Kaitos knee as he peaked around, "M-Matthias,"<br>"Matthias eh, nice name. If I remember rightly it means 'gift of lord' am I correct?" Shinichi held his empty hand out in front of Matthias, "Well, here's a gift to you," He made a flowing movement with his hand, then snapped it shut and opened it slowly to reveal a red sweet in his palm.  
>Matthias' eyes widened, then with a nod from Shinichi he took the sweet and looked at it in his handpaw, "Thank you!" He said happily before carefully unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth.<p>

Kaito chuckled as he watched the small mouse-child run happily down the corridor, "Well, you've still got a thing for kids," Kaito said walking to the stairs.  
>"He seemed upset when you told him I'm not your Shinichi, is he close to him?"<br>Kaito frowned "It was long before I ever even meat you, but a few years ago Matthias was found abandoned by and elf and brought him here. He was very weak, but G'zen Robur and Shin-chan all nursed him and he eventually got better. He lives here now, I think G'zen and Robur have unofficially adopted him, he seems to see Shin-chan as a big brother."  
>Shinichi nodded as they walked towards the door, "So basically, to him I stole his brother away,"<br>"I'm sure that's not it, he's only a child after all…"

Shinichi smirked as he walked out of the building, walking back into the more human looking world, "So let me ask you," He said, grinning dangerously "Just what are your most recent plans heist wise?"

**I tried DX  
>its 01:45 when I finished writing this, now I have to check over it and put it up….Blergh I don't get sleep DX<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**YouthfulLily – Sleep? What's that?**

**shanagi95 – Shinichis just tempted. He's trying to find something to connect him to his world and the main thing he has is Phantom**

**Fragile Dreams XD – Heh, I may get to a heist eventually… if I ever get up to updating this regularly lie I used to ^^;**

Chapter 7

**RavenDoveVerse**

Shinichi smiled at the look of confusion on Kaitos face. On the way out of the Dragons Den Kaito had suggested going into the shopping centre to kill some tine. Shinichi had agreed, and like trips that involved Shinichi and 'his Kaito' they had ended up in a magic store.

This didn't confuse Kaito, even though he came more willingly than the other Shinichi. What likely did was when Shinichi walked over to a basket of foam juggling balls and started juggling them, at least 8 which wasn't many by Kaito but seeing Shinichi do it was a different matter.

Shinichi frowned thoughtfully as he juggled them, focusing on third weight and size. He then smiled with satisfaction and pulled over a basket which he dropped them into. He then looked up and noticed Kaitos look, then remembered that the other Shinichi wasn't a magician,  
>"Oh, sorry," he said quickly, glancing around to make sure he hadn't attracted too much attention.<br>Kaito blinked then shook his head, "No it's ok, guess seeing..._you_doing magic is still weird."

Shinichi chuckled sheepishly as he picked up a few other props, "I didn't use it openly until I became Phantom, I guess it sort of opened me up a little. Me and kai do shows in a small restaurant every week or so..."  
>Kaito smiled kindly as Shinichi paused, "You really miss it don't you,"<br>Shinichi nodded and Kaito recognised the signs of a well practiced poker face, "Yeah but you know what they say, make the most of now~"  
>Kaito chuckled then took the basket off Shinichi, "Here, I'll go pay for that," Kaito smirked as Shinichi was about to protest, "Besides, you don't have any money do you?"<p>

That shut him up, and Shinichi walked with Kaito to the counter where he handed the woman the money with a familiar seeming smile. Kaito probably came here often. Shinichi watched as Kaito took the carrier bag from the woman then handed it to Shinichi.  
>Shinichi smiled sheepishly as he took it and they started walking out, "Thanks for paying Kaito," He said rubbing the back of his head<br>Kaito grinned at him, "Its ok, its not your fault you don't have money with you," Kaito then gently grabbed Shinichi around his wrist and pulled him towards a shop "Come on, there's a really good ice cream shop here I often go to~"  
>Shinichi grinned then sped up slightly to follow the energetic Kaito.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BlackPhantomVerse<strong>

"So, ya' tellin' tha' me ya vampire,"  
>"Yup,"<br>"Tha' came from another world,"  
>"Correct,"<br>"Due to a magical rock,"  
>"Most likely"<br>"An' now you've swapped with the Kudo from this world and are stuck,"  
>"That's about it."<p>

Heiji stared at Shinichi, then frowned at him, "An' just how tha hell am I meant to believe tha off tha go!"  
>Shinichi sighed and buried his face in his palm as Kaito chuckled at him, <em>'Honestly, he's worse than my Hattori…' <em>Shinichi breathed in s if bracing himself "And how do you explain the fangs, the wings or ears?" he asked, his wings shifting slightly where they had been wrapped his shoulders.  
>"Or the fact he was about to kiss me, and I don't mean a cousins type of kiss" Kaito added from his seat on a fallen tree.<p>

Heiji spluttered slightly "W…well" He began, trying to sort it out in his head, "Tha ears an' fangs an' stuff could just be a costume or somethin. Ya two do like ta mess with me…"  
>Shinichi smirked at Heiji's dodging of what Kaito had brought up, "I could bite you if you want, <em>that <em>would show you they're real."  
>Heiji felt a small shudder wash over him as Shinichi smirked, again showing those abnormally long teeth, "N… no thanks Kudo,"<p>

Shinichi chuckled then looked down with a bit more of a forced smile, "Not much choice soon though…"  
>"What do you mean?" Kaito asked from his seat, concerned about the worry he had seen set into Shinichi,<p>

Shinichi sighed as he thought about how to explain something, "When a vampire drinks we can take bottled blood that we get given by gathering spot owners. Normally we should take a bottle each day but a while ago I sort of 'trained' myself to go on a larger amount for longer so I can last maybe 3 days without some which is a lot for a vampire. Then we have to take blood fresh from a living person once a month, which means that I'm due to feed around now…"

"Cant ya just live without or jut from bottles if ya have to, rather than using humans as cattle?"  
>Heiji winced as Shinichi spun to face him and hissed slightly, his glare heavy and anger filled. Shinichi then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, "We… I am still a person, even if I need the blood of living to survive," Shinichi muttered, and the faint shaking tone caused a wave of guilt to wash over Heiji as he realised what he had said, "When ever I have to… drink, I have to find a person and knock them out. Its all done with the upmost care and the person had the memories of the 'fed' blocked from them, and I only ever take enough to sustain myself. The taken blood is replaced by dulled venom that no longer can turn a person that is replaced with human blood as time passes."<p>

Heiji moved back slightly, this Shinichi was behaving completely different to the normal, secretly playful Shinichi he knew, "I…sorry Kudo," He muttered.  
>Shinichi shook his head, "It's alright, I understand," He knew this world would fear vampires even more, a creature that shouldn't exist to them,<br>"But what are you going to do?" Kaito asked, "I mean, I know we need to try and get you home but what about while you're here?"

Shinichi sighed, "For now, I should feed before something happens. I don't know how moving worlds will have affected my resistance and the longer I go without fresh the more I play the risk of not controlling my actions."  
>Heiji tilted his head, "So wha', you just go into a persons home an…" He trailed off<br>"No, I have strict rules against going into other peoples homes, I am still a detective with the law."

Shinichi sighed as he rubbed his head, "But to be honest, I want to get back more than anything."  
>Kaito nodded, "Understandable. If magic got you here wouldn't magic get you back?"<br>Heiji scoffed, "Heh magic, as if we could find something like tha' easily."  
>Kaito grinned, "Oh you'd be surprised who I know Hei-chan~"<p>

"Well, its getting late anyway," Shinichi muttered looking up through the trees to the sky, "perhaps you two should head home?"  
>Kaito nodded as he stood up, "Alright, I'm guessing you've got somewhere to stay Hei-chan?"<br>Heiji smirked slightly "Actually, I was plannin' on askin' Kudo if I could bunk at his place for tha night…"  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes, <em>'Well, still as annoying as my Heiji after all…'<em> "If your Shinichi normally allows it then you can,"

Kaito nodded to Shinichi to say that he does, and then frowned, "But what about you, will you be ok out at night?"  
>Shinichi smirked again, showing the fangs "I'm a vampire, I'm built for the night." He then put his charm on and his body seemed to become that of a normal human, and slipped through the trees into the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RavenDoveVerse<strong>

Shinichi smiled at Kaito as they walked back into the house that his other self shared with Kaito. This Kaito seemed to act much more energetic than his Kaito, probably due to not growing up with Shinichi around as from what he heard of this worlds Shinichi Kaito seemed to have an effect on him when growing up.  
>"Calm down Kaito," Shinichi said putting his bag down.<br>Kaito smiled as he looked back, "But today was fun, I can't believe you willingly helped me dye people's hair! ~"

Shinichi smiled as he watched Kaito putting the stuff away, but inside he frowned. Shinichi had also grown up with a poker face and could recognise when one was been put on. Kaito was worried, scared even.  
>"Its late Kaito we should get to bed." Kaito stopped where he was and Shinichi raised an eyebrow.<br>Kaito slowly looked at him chuckling nervously, "Err, so who gets the spare room?"

Shinichi frowned, then realised what Kaito was pointing out. That the other Shinichi and Kaito… "I don't care who, but we are _not _sharing"

Kaito laughed and held up his hands in defence, "Alright alright, I get it," He said grinning, "There's a spare room, you can sleep in there."  
>Shinichi nodded gratefully, and then walked up the stairs into Kaitos room. "I guess I'll have to borrow his pyjamas," He said going through draws to find them. He pulled out a pair and frowned at them as Kaito chuckled from the door, "They're mine," He said pulling open a different draws, "These are Shin-chans"<p>

Shinichi frowned slightly picking one up, "Not much difference," He said, walking out the room holding the clothing while Kaito continued to chuckle,  
>"Night Shin-chan~"<br>Shinichi frowned at the door, but not harshly, "Baro," He muttered before shutting the bedroom door with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BlackPhantomVerse<strong>

Kaito looked up and walked out into the corridor as he heard the window open and movement. He stuck his head out as Heiji did from the spare room to see Shinichi shutting the window behind him.

Shinichi glanced behind him and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
>Heiji shook his head, "Not me, but did ya have to climb in through tha window?"<br>"Well… I thought you may be asleep," Shinichi muttered,  
>"I wanted to stay awake until you came back," Kaito explained,<br>Shinichi smiled gratefully, "Thank you,"

Heiji looked to the window, and then smirked playfully at Shinichi "I thought ya didn't break into other peoples houses?"  
>Shinichi paused, then frowned lightly, "Baro, I think this situation is an acceptation,"<br>Kaito laughed then yawned, "Well, I guess we can all get some sleep then~"  
>Shinichi looked at his bedroom door and Heiji noticed a small passing of sadness through his eyes before Shinichi nodded, "Yeah, we could all use some rest…"<p>

Shinichi then slipped quickly and silently into a room and closed the door without another word. Heiji raised an eyebrow and looked to Kaito, "Wha's up with him?"  
>Kaito sighed, "He misses his Kaito. Back where he's from the two of them… well they're not cousins…"<br>Heiji stared, then failed to piece together the seemingly impossible information in his head, "Wha's tha' meant to mean?"  
>Kaito stared, and then facepalmed, "You know Hei-chan, for a detective you can't half be completely romantically oblivious."<p>

The look of pure confusion Heiji sent Kaito confirmed his last statement, and Kaito turned to go into his room, "Goodnight Tantei-han~" He sang out as he shut the door and fell onto his bed, _'I just hope we can help him get back…'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitsune Lover 101**** – Yes poor them, but to be fair its not exactly something easy for them to believe, along with the vampire thing,**

**Kaitou-Kiddo – Habits all about~  
>I don't think RDShinichi would really want to sleep with BPKaito but he reminds him of his Kaito so it would make him sad,<strong>

**DayDreaming0f y0u – Im telling myself not to make this story too long so hopefully he'll be back home soon~**

**Iris – Oh poor Hei-chan, I think I pick on him way too much~**

Chapter 8

Shinichi frowned slightly, his body felt weird, almost weightless. He slowly sat up and felt the familiar weight of his wings behind him so they must have slipped out at some point. He glanced down at his clothes confused why they weren't bunched under the other Shinichis shirt as he didn't go ripping holes in the backs of his shirts and was very confused when he saw he was wearing his vampiric outfit he used in MoonGatherings. An elegant Victorian styled outfit with a long heavy black cape lined purple inside it.

"Shin-chan?"  
>Shinichi snapped his head up quickly and saw that he seemed to be stood in an area of nothing, all around him was black and blank. He felt a small bit of panic before he spotted who had spoken, <em>his <em>Kaito was stood in front of him, "Kaito!"  
>"Urgh, must have had something dodgy to eat…<p>

Kaito and Shinichi looked next to them quickly and saw a complete contrast to the darkness around them was KID, minus hat and monocle, slowly sitting up and brining his hand to his head,  
>"Is he… the me from the other world?" Kaito asked curiously as the Kaito wearing the KID outfit slowly stood up,<br>KID swayed slightly and as he was closest Kaito quickly reached out and steadied him, "Careful there," Kaito said while KID stared at the face in front of him, Kaitos vampiric features unhidden in the odd world,

"Then im guessing you're the me who took my place, or I yours…"  
>KID Kaito and Shinichi all looked around for the source of the voice then there was a shift in the darkness and a second Shinichi slowly stood up, his black Phantom outfit had mostly hidden him from sight when he was lying down.<br>Phantom slowly stood up and also swayed slightly so Shinichi reached out and grabbed him under the arm, "Steady there,"  
>Phantom looked at Shinichi, then his eyes travelled over Shinichis outfit, "Nice outfit~" he said with a faint grin that reminded Shinichi of Kaito,<br>"And yours to," Shinchi said with a raised eyebrow as he looked over the Phantom outfit. Like KID he was also missing his hat and monocle.

"Where are we?" Kaito asked looking into the nothing,  
>"I don't know," Shinichi muttered, "I'm assuming that somehow due to us swapping worlds the barrier between them is weakened so this must be some sort of mid point, an area of pure magic,"<br>The three of them stared at Shinichi as he thought deeply, "So, how can you get back?" KID slowly asked Phantom,  
>Phantom looked to him, "Well this Kaito has spoken to someone called Robur, she's a witch like Akako only <em>nice<em>"  
>"Spellweaver," Shinichi corrected before blinking confused at the thought that he had just corrected himself,<p>

Phantom rolled his eyes, this Shinichi reminded him slightly of Hakuba, "Anyway, maybe you can find the gem from your side?"  
>KID frowned, "Hrm, I can think of some gems that have similar properties… the 'Frozen Star' was about the same size,"<br>Phantom nodded "The clear topaz on show? It's the same type to,"

"There's more to an enchanted gem than its type," Shinichi said making them look to him, "Im not sure if it's the same, but normally it depends on when the stone is activated. When did you touch the gem exactly?"  
>Phantom thought, "Well, it was shortly after 11 because that's when the heist was and there was a rip in my glove that touched it,"<br>"About the time you go home," Kaito pointed out to Shinichi who nodded

"Then when we got back I threw it to Shinichi and it acted odd," KID continued,  
>"define 'odd'"<br>Phantom thought, "Well, first it pulsed weak then it got stronger before glowing for a short while then it faded. After that I began to feel really sleepy so I went straight to bed and woke up with him next to me," He said with a nod of his head to Kaito who chuckled sheepishly  
>"Well, to latch on to us it needed a lot of energy, emotional energy… and after kai got home…" KID and Phantom both noticed Shinichi turn slightly red but wisely decided not to ask,<p>

"Yes well," Shinichi said trying to clear away the awkwardness, "Perhaps for now me and this Kaito will look into the gem from our end while you two look into it from your end. Hopefully even if we don't find something Robur will sort it with the other Akako,"  
>Kaito nodded and reached out for Shinichis hand, the touch was only a faint feeling, only a ghost of a touch, "Be careful,"<br>Shinichi smirked, "When am I not?" He asked before leaning over and kissing him, an action at which KID and Phantom politely looked to the side,

KID slowly looked to Phantom and grinned, "Well, try not to be too long~" He said with a smirk,  
>"Baro," Shinichi said before playfully hitting him on the head.<br>Shinichi glanced over to them, "I can feel the magic weakening, we're going to wake up soon,

No sooner after Shinichi had said it, they all started to feel an oddness almost like lightheaded before the blackness spread into their vision and they could no longer see each other,


End file.
